


Abandoning King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kooh brothers protecting one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh is enraged as soon as Repsaj Kooh abandons him during a battle. He eventually discovers the shocking reason why.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj smiled and embraced Ailicec at the same time. He kissed her by their bed. ‘’I’ll always protect you,’’ Repsaj said. He heard King Kooh’s loud vocals.

 

‘’REPSAJ! PROTECT ME FROM ENEMIES THIS INSTANT!’’

 

After rolling one eye, Repsaj frowned. He released Ailicec. He saw worry in her eyes. Repsaj’s smile returned. He kissed her on the lips. ‘’I’ll return as soon as possible.’’

 

Repsaj walked out of his bedroom and to a door. After viewing King Kooh by the door, he opened it. He and King Kooh stepped out of the pyramid. Repsaj closed the door. He saw seven armed enemies before his frown returned. Repsaj and his brother revealed swords at the same time.

 

‘’You will never defeat me,’’ King Kooh said to his enemies. A smile appeared on his face. King Kooh ran to one enemy.

 

‘’You won’t rule this world after you’re defeated. A deceased king will never harm others another time,’’ one enemy said. His sword contacted King Kooh’s hook repeatedly. 

 

King Kooh looked back. His eyes widened the minute Repsaj followed enemies into the pyramid. He scowled. ‘’Abandoning your king?’’

 

The enemy elbowed King Kooh’s side and knocked him down. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down.

 

King Kooh’s eyes became wide again before he rolled to one side. After standing, he used his hook to disarm the enemy. King Kooh viewed other enemies fleeing. He faced the pyramid. *I should check on Repsaj and his wife.* King Kooh ran into the pyramid and to Repsaj’s bedroom. He gasped.

 

All enemies’ still forms were on the floor. There were multiple stab wounds on their bodies.  
Repsaj’s bloody sword was near them. 

 

The deceased Ailicec and Repsaj were on their bed. They were close to one another. 

 

King Kooh saw stab wounds on the spouses. *My sibling died protecting his deceased wife?* he thought. His scowl came back. ‘’Abandoning your king?’’ 

 

The End


End file.
